Love for a lonely heart
by CosmicMoon
Summary: *Oh and I'm sorry for making you wait SO long for the 2nd chapter*Setsuna is taken from her post at the time gates. Now she is in the DBZ world....What will she do? Read and reivew and you could find out!
1. chapter one

  
  
  
  
  
  
'I want to leave the time gates....never a chance to do anything but stay here and guard nothing but fog.' I thought sighing and sitting on a near rock.   
  
*Setsuna...LEAVE THE GATES IMMEIDIATELY!*  
  
I stood from the rock. I looked around to see nothing.  
  
*Setsuna, serenity will now take your place, leave immediatly!*  
  
"Why?" I called out.  
  
*GO*  
  
I didn't want to waste time arguing with the gods. I was so nervous, I opened any gate and went through. I didn't want to get in trouble by the gods.   
*****  
  
I gently landed on the floor. I was in a city, a very unusual city. I de-transformed quickly and walked around. I had never been around here. Even if I've been everywhere, but not here. I still wondered why Serenity had to take my place at the time gates. I just sighed and I knew that no one could disobey the gods when they gave a direct order. I walked into a hotel. With all the people around me. It didn't look like they used yen. I got a little nervous again. I had no place to stay. I walked out of the hotel and cursed to myself.  
  
"I must've sent myself to another demension." I said softly.  
  
When it got dark, that was when I wanted to go back to the time gates...but I couldn't. I heard people whispering. Since my ears were sharp, I could hear them. They were talking about me. I kept walking. Then the whispered increased. I started to walk faster.  
  
"Now!" One of them yelled.  
  
I started to run. I didn't know why they were chasing me. Or if they were chasing me at all. I just ran. I felt my shoes come off. They were heels so I had no choice. I barely looked back,and I saw no one. I breathed heavily. My feet started to ache. I didn't have any shoes on and I didn't intend on going back to get them. The only shoes I had were the ones I had when I was transformed.   
  
"Pluto planet power!"  
  
It was cold, espscially when your in a mini-skirt. I minimized my staff and I kept walking. I was starting to get sleepy. Even though I never get sleepy, but that was at the time gates. Time just flew there. I kept going and then I found something like a can on the ground. It looked like some kind of capsule. I pushed the top. It made a house.  
  
"...I can't belive it, I'm in this demension."  
  
I walked in. I knew how these worked. I had been here before. This demension's enemys' were defeated by physical strenght not magical. I knew right away I was useless to this world. I did not know why I came here. I punched the wall.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I sat on the bed and turned on the near TV. It was the late night news. Not much to see in it. I turned it off and turned off the light and looked at the ceiling from my bed. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know how Usagi always slept so well...but she had been raised as roalty. Me..I was raised to guard the gates, after my mother..  
  
~~~Setsuna's dream~~~  
  
"Mother!" I cried and ran up to my mother by the time gates.  
  
She had someone beside her. A boy, the same age as me.  
  
"Setsuna, this is -----"  
  
"Why is he here, everyone is strictly forbidden from the gates."  
  
"Oh my Setsuna, your growing up. He is a protector, a saiyan worrior. He had been wanting to meet you."  
  
The boy kneeled and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Very nice to meet you too."  
  
I felt a warmness inside me when I looked at him. I wasn't sure what it was though.  
*****  
  
"MOTHER!" This time, my mother was by the gates..badly wounded.  
  
"Queen Beryal has passed these gates..Setsuna, my only daughter, take this staff. Protect the gates, I'm passing this to you. Keep it with you untill the day you die....My heart and soul will always be with you Setsuna-chan...take care of yourself...."  
  
~~~end of dream~~~  
  
I woke, in cold sweat. Gasping for air...My past. Still a blur. That boy, who was he? My mother.  
  
"Mother, I miss you so." I whispered.  
  
I looked at my staff. The crystal seemed to replay my past. I got up from my bed and picked it up.   
  
It started to glow and showed my whole past in it. Everything...but yet too fast. It showed everything. But the boy, his face was still a blur. I got back to my bed. Thinking.   
  
'What deos this mean?'  
  
I eventually fell asleep. And woke up early the next day. Since I was in this world. I might as well train myself to fit in it. I walked outside to meditate. I thought of all the times I saw Haruka and Makoto training, taking of all I saw from them. After I got everything stuck in my head. I stood. I got in a steady fighting stance and started on my kicks. To my surprise, the meditation payed off. My skills were amazing if I tried hard enough. I got my staff and went back outside.   
  
*My heart and soul will always be with you setsuna-chan...*  
  
My mother's voice, I could tell. I smiled to know that my mother was watching me train every step of it.   
  
*Setsuna...for you...*  
  
I felt a power in my hands and my staff changed into a sword. Since my staff was close to being a sword. I knew how yo use it. I trained for many hours. Since I walked for a long time last night...a long time, I walked to a forest. I had nothing to worry about. Every second, it felt like I was getting stronger and stronger.   
  
Night fell, I gone inside for a bit to eat. I only had a small dinner and went back outside, if I couldn't sleep, I would've might as well train. I was doing good, I guess. My strenght had increased, I could tell.   
  
'I wonder how long I've been training?' I went back inside.  
  
It was already one 'o clock in the morning. I decided that I should have some rest before the sun rose the next day. But I couldn't go to sleep.  
  
I heard something outside. I went there. It was behind my house.   
  
"Who are you show yourslef."  
  
I walked closer and found a man...unconsious, I had no phones in my house. So I took him in and put him on my bed to rest (Something different other than the senshi being un-consious...right?) I watched him carefully. I could feel a negative energy inside him. And yet a really comfertable warmth. The same warmth from the dream the night before.  
  
"Ug...Where?"  
  
"Who are you?" I asked right away.  
  
He sat up.   
  
"Gohan." he said as if he didn't know what he was saying.  
  
"How did you end up behind my house?"  
  
"I'm not sure, last thing I remember was defeating cell then coming here. But I was only twelve. Now I look like a fully grown adult."  
  
Setsuna stared at him hard. "Oh my kami...your the boy from the dream."  
  
"What dream? What are you talking about?......hey, wait a minuet...are you Setsuna...?"  
  
"Yes...how do you know."  
  
"You had the exact same dream as me..I had that dream not to long ago."  
  
"Really? Then where were we when we saw each other?"  
  
"I'm not sure, there was alot of doors and things and an older lady, she looked like you, held a staff."  
  
"...You are him..."  
  
"Is this the staff?" I asked enlargeing my key.  
  
"Yes, that's the exact one."  
  
"This was my mother's before she passed away...But you, she told me you were a prince."  
  
"Prince? Me? No, the only prince around here I know is Vegeta, and he's the prince of saiyans."  
  
"But I could've sworn my mother said you were a prince...but not of saiyans...I can't remember..not right now, I was spending the whole day training."  
  
"Training? You train?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, in a matter of fact I do. And I think in a very good way. I belive I'm making some progress."  
  
"Then, could you go agaist me?"  
  
I looked at him up and down. He was buff I could tell. His muscles bulging right out.   
  
I smiled politly. "Of course."  
  
We walked outside.  
  
I transformed so I would be too weak. and Gohan I felt his Ki rise a bit.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and drew my sword. This was going to be interesting.  
  
We both charged at each other at the same time.  
  
I hit my sword agaisnt his skin. It had no affect, right then, I knew I lost.   
  
I smirked and decided to do one of my own attacks.   
  
"Pluto deadly scream!"  
  
I won. That attack knocked him out cold.  
  
I actuall won. Not with physical strenght but with my own. Magic.  
  
I dragged Gohan back inside and waited again for him to wake up.  
  
"So my magic isn't useless here, looks like I have a chance in this world."  
  
I looked back to Gohan. He was pale. I felt his forehead. He had a fever. I wrapped him in a blanket and gave him a ice pack. I didn't mean to get him sick. I sighed and knew it was my foolish mistake. I decided to take care of him untill he got better. He seemed strong. A fever wouldn't kill him. Would it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okey, that's it for this chapter....please review! 


	2. chapter two

I watched as he slept. His face was a green color. I felt guilty inside. Although magic wasn't that useless in this world, I didn't know what it would've done. I couldn't find an inch of sleep inside of me. I was too worried about him. But why? Was is because I saw him my dream. He was the same boy, but reborn, I still felt the same warmness I felt in the dream. I've never felt it though. My eyes started to wander when I heard a noise from the bed. I snapped back to where gohan was. He was groaning and trying to open his eyes. I watched closely. He finally did and stared at me. I was a little shock and kept string. Many thoughts gone through my head that never had. I finally spoke.  
  
"A-are you alright?"  
  
He nodded. "Now I am."  
  
He was still pale from the attack. "Well, no your not. I'm sorry. But I'll nurse you back to health, but I have no medication."  
  
"Then I'll give you a number to call. She's a friend of my parents. She's president of capsule corperation." I knew I was relievied that I was the guardian of the gates and having an intrest in this demension, if I didn't I would have no clue as to what he was talking about.  
  
"Bulma breifs. Of course, I'll call the company."  
  
"No, call her cell phone, I'll give you her number."  
  
I nodded though he didn't see me. "293-872-9472" (A/N:Some reason, that phone number looks familar to me, oh well!) I nodded again and went to my phone and dialed that number. The voice of Bulma breifs answered. "Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Breifs...um..do..you happen to know who Gohan is?"  
  
"Gohan Son?! Of course! where is he and who are you?"  
  
"He's at my house, and I am Setsuna Meiou, My house it at the easteren most part of the edge of the black forest. There's a path which you can't miss. And Gohan is Ill. Can you please bring some medical equipment?"  
  
"Of course. Thank you Setsuna, I'll there right away!"  
  
I hung up the phone and when back to the chair by Gohan's bed. Gohan was now sitting up. I didn't sit down but I quickly turned away and grabed my sword. I saw a mark on his arm. I put my sword against it. He seemed to stay still and understood what I was doing. That was where I hit him with the attack. It healed quickly. He seemed a little better, but I could feel a high fever still in him. I heard cars coming soon. A rush around the bushes and everything and finally, a knock at my door. I answered it quickly and as I knew for certain stood bulma breifs. She had some doctors behind her and they rushed to Gohan's side.  
  
"That's Gohan?" She asked. I looked at her in slight confusion. Then I though about what Gohan had said earlier. Was he suddenly transfered to my present and make him grow up just for me? I saw him well quickly. I had forgotten how well their medicine worked in this time. The doctors left and it only left Gohan, Bulma, and me left. Bulma seemed to inorge me Only since she didn't know me. Gohan finally looked my way and smiled. I felt myself blushing for once in my life. Everything was so strange when I was around him  
  
Different, in other words, compared to other people. Was this what I always see as love at first site? How would I know, I wouldn't know these kind of things. I only see it, and yet, I stand here feeling it.  
  
Bulma looked behind her. She then got up and walke over to me. "Thank you so much! You dont know how much this will mean to his mom. He's been missing for so many years, Setsuna is it? I thank you very much."  
  
I smiled. "It was actually my fault that he got sick."  
  
"But if he didn't, we would've never have found him."  
  
Bulma went around my house and looked around the walls. "Did this house come from a capsule."  
  
"Hai, I found it on the floor."  
  
"Floor...hmm, you shouldn't pick up capsules off the groud, theycan be dangerous. Here. Come wi-"  
  
"Bulma-san, your place is full, she can stay with me."  
  
"Very well. Come on then." I minimized my sword and Bulma turned the house in to a capsule. I wore the sword around my neck. We got in a car and we first reached Gohan's house I belive because Gohan told me I should come out of the car because they were now at his house. Bulma waved goodbye to us and we went inside.  
  
When I saw the look on Gohan's mother;s face and instant tears of joy streamed down her face, it made me think much about my mother. OF how much she cared for me. And my mother would feel the same way. Gohan explained what happened. And I learned that there was actually no room in the house because Bulma's daughter was having a birthday party and everyone wanted to sleep at his house, but she said that there was a hosue which was going to be given to Goten, his younger brother, a year later, but she said he can have it and they can get Goten a new one.  
  
Gohan's mother gave gohan directions on how to get there. When We did, gohan opened the door and all the furniture and other items were already there. Two bedroomed. I took one bedrom he took the other. He waved and said good night to me as I said to him the same.   
  
I sat on my bed with now my full sized time sword. My ganet orb was in the middle. many decorations were around it. I took a ring I had on, which was made of diomind and sratched the blade, it scratched it, but the blade also scratched the diomind. My blade was made of diominds!   
  
I minimized my time sword again and soon fell asleep, forgetting about all my worries and all the thoughts cleared out of my head...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okey that's that's it for this chapter, not very exciting is it? Anyway, please review. 


End file.
